Double Edged: Part IV- River and Stone
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Rachel refinds something from her past that she's never seen in a certain light...
1. Default Chapter

__

*Hello all you people out there. Have you ever had writer's block? It is an evil thing… I have all these ideas for stories, and none for the current one! GAH! Well, as you know I always write this little intro first and see what happens. Don't tell, but I have no idea what's going on. I'm just going to write. Muse! Oh Muse! Where are you honey? I need some help here! Well, as always Max Steel and all his little friends are copyrighted someone… and guess what?! I actually went and researched who. They are copyrighted Sony, Fox WB! and Mattel. Who would have thunked it, eh? I don't own them, but I sure as hell wish I did. *huggles her little Max Steel pals* I WANT A BERTO PLUSHIE!! Oh yes, speaking of which… I would like to thank my soul sister, Maxy Steel for helping me get this thing started. *swats writers block* Oh right! And finally, the song "Home" belongs to Stained. Oh I love you. I worship you! Poem in the middle is mine. It sucks, but still don't steal it. So hmm… yeah. That's about all I can think of right now. See you at the end! 

****

Double Edged Part IV: River and Stone

Rachel squinted into the darkness, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden absence of light. With an eyebrow raised, she made her way to the still form, it's eyes cold and blue. The music pounded in her brain, scarring her memories. She would never forget this place, for as long as she lived.

__

I force myself through another day, I can't explain the weight and dangers the fell apart like everything, right in my face. And I try to be the one, I can't accept this all because of you I've had to walk away from everything.

Reached out her hand, she yearned to touch him before he ran away. The frightened little boy. Or maybe the crazed psycho path? She didn't need to think about that right now. Max was strong, stronger than her in fact, he would never deliberately try to injure someone, or thing, without cause. Was her absence cause enough though? She hoped not. Her hand met nothing but air for long moments, her eyes still causing strange shapes to form out of no where. Suddenly, matter was there, cold and hard. Plastic, pulsing, underneath her hand. She put the other upon it, and moved slowly. Those same blue eyes stared at her for long moments before she realized. She was alone in the room.

__

Another sleepless night again, haunted rooms my only friend and friends like that just don't add up to anything. And I try so hard to be everything I should never take away from you again, 'cuz I heard you say…

She backed up slowly, eyes never leaving the dark form in the corner. Making her way to the entrance of the room, she flipped a switch, light bathing the room in a white glow. It wasn't a much better sight. He had obviously once occupied the room, but he had long since slept here. The bed was empty, the mattress moved over by the window. Blankets were ripped into strips, covered with dark blood, and thrown carelessly around the room. She picked her way through piles of crumpled paper, white in color, with the N-tek insignia on the top. Ink pooled in places, dry and leaving rich marks upon the floor. Her eyes fell on a sheet full of writings scrawled in his thick print. Bending down she picked it up, knowing this was something her eyes should have never fell on, and also not caring. 

**__**

I am always moving

You are always home

I am like the river

You are like the stone

Rivers need the stones

To polish and to play

Stone has tumbled too far

River needs Stone to stay

But Stone has joined the ocean

And River is in his lake

He is lonely and helpless

But no life can he take

River knows what it needs

Stone always knew

But Stone doesn't realize

River needs Stone too

She read the poem several times before dropping it, watching the paper float down to the ground in its spiral patterns. Her breath was shaky, as she sat on his mattress, looking out the window. From here, she had a perfect view of the shooting range. Somewhere she had loved to spend her free time, when she had free time that is. There was no one out there tonight, it was too dark to not be considered dangerous. If anyone really needed some practice they could go to the indoor range. There was something about shooting with the wind daring you in your ears that just made everything that more interesting. She sighed softly, and lay back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, as he must have done so many times before. Where are you Max? Could you still be in this place, hiding? The thought startled her, and she sat up. The room was empty still, a desk, the stereo with its blue lights, mattress and mess. There are other places he could hide. Making her way down the hall she swung open each door, calling out his name. He was in none of them. Every room was merely a disaster, his anger, and his hopelessness taken out on some other piece of furniture. She ran her fingers lightly over the shattered wood of a beautiful desk she owned the twin to. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair, looking around the room for something to grasp to. Something to remember. It was blank, only filled with hate and broken memories. 

She quickly ran to the door, sliding it open with such haste that it slammed against the frame. The noise echoed down the halls, causing her to wince. A noise at her feet caused her to look down. There sat Roberto, leaned up against the wall with his knees drawn to him. His face was hidden in the crevice between his knees, and his hands entwined behind his neck. She stood there for several moments, just staring at the young doctor. He had never moved, never even jumped when she had disturbed the silence. He had been expecting this. Roberto was merely waiting for her return. His breath was shuddery as spoke.

"Is it what you expected?"

"He's not there," Rachel responded.

"No. He left months ago."

"Left where?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? You're his supervisor."

"He removed the bio-link when he left."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously it's not if he did it. He's gone Rachel."

Rachel stood there, stunned. He was really gone. He had left N-tek. No one knew where he was, or at least that's what it seemed like. He could be dead by now for all they knew. She shook the thought from her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her spare hand. With a deep sigh, she leaned up against the wall beside Roberto in her standing position. Her eyes were closed, yet when the voice drifted up to her, she knew Roberto had raised his head.

"You're the only one who can fix this…"

Emotions tore at her, leaving her senseless. Her hand formed a fist, dropping to the wall with a loud bang. Roberto flinched slightly, as she looked down at him through blonde lashes. Her eyes were sparkling as if on the verge of tearing up. She sighed deeply.

"I know. I just don't know how."

Rachel unconsciously pulled the charm from her neck, twirling it nonchalantly. She didn't think before she did it, it was merely a thinking action. Some way of sorting her thoughts in that continuous motion. She paced, making her way over to the window and back. Window and back. Light and darkness. Moon and shadow. Rachel paused a moment, placing her elbows on the sill. Dropping the necklace to her throat, she looked out. It was so metallic, so industrial. The almighty N-tek. She raised her eyes to the moon, the only pure thing in her sights. A warmth came over her, and she smiled. Finally though, she noticed it wasn't just something her brain had come up with for her. She was actually warm, as if someone had wrapped their arms around her. She looked down, to see the small necklace glowing a deep red. The moonlight reflected against the steel, yet as she stepped out into the shadows, the scarlet colour disappeared. Her eyes narrowed, and she investigated further, taking it from her neck. Holding it up to the light it swung from right to left in a pendulum motion. As it hit her right the light grew strong, left it was dim and barely there. 

"See you finally found out how it worked," Roberto said from the shadows.

"What is it?"

"McGrath locator, so to speak… He wanted to make sure that you always knew where he was, just in case. Molly, his mother, had one too."

"I don't understand…"

"The necklace swings in the direction of McGrath or Steel when put into the light. Bright for the correct direction, dim for the opposite. So, according to that, he's to the right, or west of us."

Rachel stood there, watching the pendant swing in front of her nose. She could find him with this. She could start the healing. She might not be able to bring him back, she might not even get her to forgive her, but she could start the healing. She could find Josh. A wave of relief swept over her, causing her form to slump forward, her forehead pressed to the pane of glass. The pendant hand fell to her hip. She said the words softly, her breath formed a silver halo around her face in the glass.

"I have to go now."

"I know, I just don't know how."

Rachel turned around to look at Roberto with sad eyes. He gave her a weak smile, never moving. She knew he'd be there when she got back, sitting in the moonlight, right at Max's door. She kneeled in front of him, returning his gesture and moving forward to hug him. It was long and tight, and secure. She didn't want to leave her friend's hold, but she had to. She pulled back, wiped a tear from his eye and stood up. Without words, she turned and walked out of the building to go find her partner. To go find Max Steel. To go find Josh McGrath. 

__

And I'm afraid to be alone. Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone. And I'm afraid to come back home.

*Whoo!! Done chapter four! Finally. Remind me never to write a series like this again! WAH! *giggles* Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. PLEASE. I'm lacking reviews. If I get enough reviews, and enough requests, I will finish the final chapter of Double Edged. Don't review and I'll be forced to leave Maxy in agony. Bwa ha ha ha ha!! "I eat your heart… WITH KETCHUP!!" That's such a great line. Thank ye! 


	2. Double Edged: Part IV- River and Stone

__

*Hello all you people out there. Have you ever had writer's block? It is an evil thing… I have all these ideas for stories, and none for the current one! GAH! Well, as you know I always write this little intro first and see what happens. Don't tell, but I have no idea what's going on. I'm just going to write. Muse! Oh Muse! Where are you honey? I need some help here! Well, as always Max Steel and all his little friends are copyrighted someone… and guess what?! I actually went and researched who. They are copyrighted Sony, Fox WB! and Mattel. Who would have thunked it, eh? I don't own them, but I sure as hell wish I did. *huggles her little Max Steel pals* I WANT A BERTO PLUSHIE!! Oh yes, speaking of which… I would like to thank my soul sister, Maxy Steel for helping me get this thing started. *swats writers block* Oh right! And finally, the song "Home" belongs to Staind. Oh I love you. I worship you! Poem in the middle is mine. It sucks, but still don't steal it. So hmm… yeah. That's about all I can think of right now. See you at the end! 

****

Double Edged Part IV: River and Stone

Rachel squinted into the darkness, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden absence of light. With an eyebrow raised, she made her way to the still form, it's eyes cold and blue. The music pounded in her brain, scarring her memories. She would never forget this place, for as long as she lived.

__

I force myself through another day, I can't explain the weight and dangers the fell apart like everything, right in my face. And I try to be the one, I can't accept this all because of you I've had to walk away from everything.

Reached out her hand, she yearned to touch him before he ran away. The frightened little boy. Or maybe the crazed psycho path? She didn't need to think about that right now. Max was strong, stronger than her in fact, he would never deliberately try to injure someone, or thing, without cause. Was her absence cause enough though? She hoped not. Her hand met nothing but air for long moments, her eyes still causing strange shapes to form out of no where. Suddenly, matter was there, cold and hard. Plastic, pulsing, underneath her hand. She put the other upon it, and moved slowly. Those same blue eyes stared at her for long moments before she realized. She was alone in the room.

__

Another sleepless night again, haunted rooms my only friend and friends like that just don't add up to anything. And I try so hard to be everything I should never take away from you again, 'cuz I heard you say…

She backed up slowly, eyes never leaving the dark form in the corner. Making her way to the entrance of the room, she flipped a switch, light bathing the room in a white glow. It wasn't a much better sight. He had obviously once occupied the room, but he had long since slept here. The bed was empty, the mattress moved over by the window. Blankets were ripped into strips, covered with dark blood, and thrown carelessly around the room. She picked her way through piles of crumpled paper, white in color, with the N-tek insignia on the top. Ink pooled in places, dry and leaving rich marks upon the floor. Her eyes fell on a sheet full of writings scrawled in his thick print. Bending down she picked it up, knowing this was something her eyes should have never fell on, and also not caring. 

**__**

I am always moving

You are always home

I am like the river

You are like the stone

Rivers need the stones

To polish and to play

Stone has tumbled too far

River needs Stone to stay

But Stone has joined the ocean

And River is in his lake

He is lonely and helpless

But no life can he take

River knows what it needs

Stone always knew

But Stone doesn't realize

River needs Stone too

She read the poem several times before dropping it, watching the paper float down to the ground in its spiral patterns. Her breath was shaky, as she sat on his mattress, looking out the window. From here, she had a perfect view of the shooting range. Somewhere she had loved to spend her free time, when she had free time that is. There was no one out there tonight, it was too dark to not be considered dangerous. If anyone really needed some practice they could go to the indoor range. There was something about shooting with the wind daring you in your ears that just made everything that more interesting. She sighed softly, and lay back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, as he must have done so many times before. Where are you Max? Could you still be in this place, hiding? The thought startled her, and she sat up. The room was empty still, a desk, the stereo with its blue lights, mattress and mess. There are other places he could hide. Making her way down the hall she swung open each door, calling out his name. He was in none of them. Every room was merely a disaster, his anger, and his hopelessness taken out on some other piece of furniture. She ran her fingers lightly over the shattered wood of a beautiful desk she owned the twin to. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair, looking around the room for something to grasp to. Something to remember. It was blank, only filled with hate and broken memories. 

She quickly ran to the door, sliding it open with such haste that it slammed against the frame. The noise echoed down the halls, causing her to wince. A noise at her feet caused her to look down. There sat Roberto, leaned up against the wall with his knees drawn to him. His face was hidden in the crevice between his knees, and his hands entwined behind his neck. She stood there for several moments, just staring at the young doctor. He had never moved, never even jumped when she had disturbed the silence. He had been expecting this. Roberto was merely waiting for her return. His breath was shuddery as spoke.

"Is it what you expected?"

"He's not there," Rachel responded.

"No. He left months ago."

"Left where?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? You're his supervisor."

"He removed the bio-link when he left."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously it's not if he did it. He's gone Rachel."

Rachel stood there, stunned. He was really gone. He had left N-tek. No one knew where he was, or at least that's what it seemed like. He could be dead by now for all they knew. She shook the thought from her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her spare hand. With a deep sigh, she leaned up against the wall beside Roberto in her standing position. Her eyes were closed, yet when the voice drifted up to her, she knew Roberto had raised his head.

"You're the only one who can fix this…"

Emotions tore at her, leaving her senseless. Her hand formed a fist, dropping to the wall with a loud bang. Roberto flinched slightly, as she looked down at him through blonde lashes. Her eyes were sparkling as if on the verge of tearing up. She sighed deeply.

"I know. I just don't know how."

Rachel unconsciously pulled the charm from her neck, twirling it nonchalantly. She didn't think before she did it, it was merely a thinking action. Some way of sorting her thoughts in that continuous motion. She paced, making her way over to the window and back. Window and back. Light and darkness. Moon and shadow. Rachel paused a moment, placing her elbows on the sill. Dropping the necklace to her throat, she looked out. It was so metallic, so industrial. The almighty N-tek. She raised her eyes to the moon, the only pure thing in her sights. A warmth came over her, and she smiled. Finally though, she noticed it wasn't just something her brain had come up with for her. She was actually warm, as if someone had wrapped their arms around her. She looked down, to see the small necklace glowing a deep red. The moonlight reflected against the steel, yet as she stepped out into the shadows, the scarlet colour disappeared. Her eyes narrowed, and she investigated further, taking it from her neck. Holding it up to the light it swung from right to left in a pendulum motion. As it hit her right the light grew strong, left it was dim and barely there. 

"See you finally found out how it worked," Roberto said from the shadows.

"What is it?"

"McGrath locator, so to speak… He wanted to make sure that you always knew where he was, just in case. Molly, his mother, had one too."

"I don't understand…"

"The necklace swings in the direction of McGrath or Steel when put into the light. Bright for the correct direction, dim for the opposite. So, according to that, he's to the right, or west of us."

Rachel stood there, watching the pendant swing in front of her nose. She could find him with this. She could start the healing. She might not be able to bring him back, she might not even get her to forgive her, but she could start the healing. She could find Josh. A wave of relief swept over her, causing her form to slump forward, her forehead pressed to the pane of glass. The pendant hand fell to her hip. She said the words softly, her breath formed a silver halo around her face in the glass.

"I have to go now."

"I know, I just don't know how."

Rachel turned around to look at Roberto with sad eyes. He gave her a weak smile, never moving. She knew he'd be there when she got back, sitting in the moonlight, right at Max's door. She kneeled in front of him, returning his gesture and moving forward to hug him. It was long and tight, and secure. She didn't want to leave her friend's hold, but she had to. She pulled back, wiped a tear from his eye and stood up. Without words, she turned and walked out of the building to go find her partner. To go find Max Steel. To go find Josh McGrath. 

__

And I'm afraid to be alone. Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone. And I'm afraid to come back home.

*Whoo!! Done chapter four! Finally. Remind me never to write a series like this again! WAH! *giggles* Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. PLEASE. I'm lacking reviews. If I get enough reviews, and enough requests, I will finish the final chapter of Double Edged. Don't review and I'll be forced to leave Maxy in agony. Bwa ha ha ha ha!! "I eat your heart… WITH KETCHUP!!" That's such a great line. Thank ye! 


End file.
